Skylands (Series)
Note: This Article claims to have mature content but is not gone into detail for obvious reasons. Skylands is a series which features Kaos in a more mature and likeable fashion. The series is known for the having lots of bosses and a lengthy campaign. The original was critically acclaimed game of the year for 2008 and others were well received for having great story telling that is dark, epic and exciting. Skylands This Game follows Spyro's Adventure. It follows Kaos and Glumshanks going around collecting samples of the Elemental Sources as it is told if the eight sources are gathered then the user will be granted a vision of whatever they want. Kaos wants this so he can find out who destroyed the core of light and prove to the Skylanders that he did not destroy it. The events of Skylands is the aftermath of Skylands: Origins Changes Characters *Kaos- Aged about 38, Kaos is a lot more serious in this version. *Glumshanks- Aged 18, Glumshanks is Human instead of Troll, he acts like a teen with swag. *Flynn- Aged about 32, Flynn is more serious in version but does still overconfident traits. Flynn is Human instead of Mabu. *Cali- Aged in her late twenties, not much is changed about Cali except for the fact that she is human instead of Mabu. *Hugo- Aged in his early thirties, not much has changed about Hugo either although he is Human instead of Mabu. *Hektor- Aged in his early thirties, Hektor has a body rather than just being a head. Skylands 2 This Game follows Giants. Kaos is blamed again for unlocked an ancient evil known as the Arkeyans. Using the visions from the Elemental sources, Kaos finds that an Arkeyan warlord named Galvor awakened them, Kaos finds a robot called Conquetron in which aids him in stopping Galvor. Changes *New villain named Galvor who is not present in canon. Skylands 3 This Game follows Swap Force. With the Ancient Elementals being summoned for ceremony every 100 years, it is interrupted by an ancient Evil known as Petrifius. Koas finds his abusive, high standards Mother who torments him and Glumshanks. Koas also meets up with an old friend- Mesmerelda. Changes *New villain named Petrifius who is not present in canon. Characters *Mesmerelda- Aged 24, Mesmeralda is an attractive Dark Magic being who is violet in colour. She only has two arms in this series. She appears more human. Skylands 4 This Game follows Trap Team. Being summoned the by the Golden Queen to break her and the Doom Raiders out of Cloudcracker Prison, Kaos finds himself releasing all of the prisoners accidentally thanks to a miscalculation by Mesmerelda, an epic battle ensures which ends up with Cloudcracker being destroyed. Kaos then pairs with the Doom Raiders in doing their dirty work. Changes *Nightshade and Luminous are present, they are also betrayed along with Kaos. *Mesmerelda returns as a supporting character. Light and Dark Expansion TBA Skylands 5 This Game follows Superchargers, Kaos and the squad accidently enters an alternate universe and 10 Supercharger Skylanders are sent after them to stop them from taking any alternate versions of things that could put Skylands in danger, Koas bumps into a goliath robot called the Doomstructor who threatens to set off a bomb that will destroy an incredibly large portion of Skylands. Meanwhile the 10 Superchargers meet the alternate Superchargers which are well known Skylanders. Changes *Kaos does not drive the Doomstation, instead he drives a car/jet/speedboat which is a high performance super car. Nintendo Expansion TBA Skylands Origins This Game follows Psychics and Dualement Army but this time is a prequel. It follows Kaos, Mesmeralda and Hektor sneaking into Skylanders City, a city which in the centre is the Skylanders Sanctuary which holds the core of light. The three sneak in on a busy time of year which is a festival for mission. They are soon discovered by the Psychic Guardians and hunted down. Skylands Contingency This game follows the rest of the games in Poseidon's Series. Being a spin-off the game is not considered canon as you have the chance to make choices. You can also have Kaos, fan favourite characters or a new custom character. The player can choose a main character and a sidekick/partner. Multiple Custom Characters can be made for this. The player can have up to six characters on their team. The player still has the choice to play as the classic Kaos and Glumshanks. *Kaos (Male) *Kaos (Female) *Glumshanks (Male) *Glumshanks (Female) *Mesmerelda *Mesmedon (Mesmerelda Male Counterpart) *Hektor (Male) *Hektor (Female) *The Gulper *Chompy Mage *Chef Pepper Jack *Dream Catcher *Dr.Krankcase *Wolfgang *Golden King (Golden Queen Male Counterpart) *Golden Queen *Luminous (Male) *Luminous (Female) *Nightshade (Male) *Nightshade (Female) *''Custom Character'' Note: '' *''Male and Female Counterparts cannot co-exist in the same save) *''Adding more characters does not make game-play any easier'' *''Kaos cannot work with the Doom Raiders if the default world state is chosen when creating a new game)'' Custom Characters When creating a new game, the player has the option to add Custom Characters into the mix or have a Custom Character as the protagonist. The player can add multiple Custom Characters or have a full team of Custom Characters. When Creating a new Custom Character, the player will be asked to choose whether the character is male or female. Then the player will be asked to pick a species. Species include: *Human *Mabu *Drow *Troll *Cyclops *Seadog *Robot *Spellpunk Doom Raiders Pack *Golden Queen's Species *Werewolf *Krankcase's Species *Floating Head *Anthropomorphic Pepper (Aka Pepper) *Anthropomorphic Blob (Aka Blob) *Luminous's Species *Nightshade's Species Category:Game Category:Fan Games Category:Series Category:Poseidon133